Energy consumption reduction in developed and developing countries is a very important issue in industrial applications and household equipment. In lighting industry, the use of low power consumption lamps is inevitable. Also low power consumption lamps are critical in environmental protection and reduction of harmful effects of products; therefore people are encouraged to use products more compatible with sustainable development patterns. Thus due to LED's benefits including but not limited to high efficiency, no harmful radiation and less recycling contamination; its use has increased in the lighting industry.
Till now the design of an LED lamp is based on the traditional incandescent lamps which had been designed in 19th century, including a lamp base, a lamp body for placing a power board inside it, a heat dissipation element and an LED board. A diffuser bulb having a Spherical or candle shape design has also improved the view angel of the LED lamp wider and gives it a nicer shapes overall. However the question that comes to mind is whether this is enough and is there any other way of optimizing an LED?
Despite having the higher efficiency and lower harmful effects in radiation and recycling for LED Lighting, this product suffers from limited viewing angle and sensitivity to heat generation and increasing temperature in semiconductors.
However by using a “Diffuser bulb” in the current LED lamps, the limitations above has been partially solved, but on the other hand the light intensity of the lamp and its performance is reduced. In order to reduce the rise in temperature of the LED lamps, use of a Heat Sink is inevitable, this will result in a larger bulb size. All these short comings resulted in the new LED lamp designed and explained as follows.